


Trawl

by missywell



Series: Thrillcraft [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missywell/pseuds/missywell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trawl (verb)<br/>Make an exhaustive and sometimes indiscriminate search for (a person or  thing) within a defined area.</p>
<p>When Jongin's latest habit to search and look for Sehun because he wants but denies it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trawl

**Author's Note:**

> Jongin and Sehun are never be a normal couple, there always some extreme feelings and extraordinary events involve in their already colorful relationship.
> 
> This is simply a SeKai pairing centric collection of one shots.  
> All of them each is inspired by a word.

Jongin closes the door and tip toed to the bed on the left. It is still 4 am and Joonmyun would probably punish him for disturbing one of the members, but he needs this desperately.

(And because he knows that Joonmyun sometimes is so biased. He would do that if the member is Sehun or Kyungsoo, -though who wants to disturb the twin trolls, anyway, they have enough disturbing each other, anyway.)

 

He forgets that he should be quiet when he sees what has sprawled in Kyungsoo’s bed. So much for no sexy times during weekdays, old man! Jongin put his hand on his mouth, desperately trying to suppress his laughter.

He pokes Kyungsoo. The older stirs and opens his eyes with a trademark of confusion face. Jongin puts his index finger in front of his mouth, signals the older to come with him. Kyungsoo blinks his eyes, tries to get his soul back in his body to understand the cryptic message that his dongsaeng tries to deliver.

Then he sees the watch on the wall. 4 am, what’s the hell….

He stands up to glare at Jongin. The latter’s eyes are suddenly become wider. But before Kyungsoo can ask him why, a whining sound is heard from his side. A hand dangerously sneaks on his naked torso.

Uh, well, he forgets Joonmyun is bunked here, and that they were……

“Hyung!” He is brought back to reality when Jongin hisses at him, looking between annoyed and amused.

Kyungsoo keeps his glare at him while slowly turns and whispers softly in Joonmyun’s ear, “Hyung, I need to go to bathroom, be back soon.” He sighs in relief when Joonmyun lifts his hand and snuggles into his pillow instead.

“Out!” Kyungsoo hisses back and puts on his shirt. Jongin keeps his hand on his mouth.

 

Kyungsoo smacks Jongin’s head once they are outside their room. Jongin does not flinch or protests. Kyungsoo realizes that there must be something very important if Jongin is like that. He hears defeat and his inner Umma takes control. “Okay, spill it. What’s with leaving Sehun’s body heat when you always crave for it all day?”

The way Jongin looks at him makes an apprehension on Kyungsoo on how young his dongsaeng is. Shit, I let the kids do what they are not supposed to!

“Hyung!”

“Uh! Don’t shout. I am still having hangover.”

“Sorry.” Jongin suddenly finds his hands rather interesting. “Do you know what day is today?”

“Uh…. Sunday?”

“Hyung! Don’t you get anything for Joonmyun Hyung?”

“Oh… that’s….” Another apprehension is downed on Kyungsoo, that’s why, then he smiles. “You haven’t got anything for Sehun?”

Jongin chews his nails frustratingly. “I tried to find something that unique, Hyung. I did. I waited every moment for the last few weeks for a hint on what he wants for Pepero Day. I looked for signs of shops for anything he would interest to yesterday when he was taking his test. But I can’t seem to have a grip on what to give him.” He hangs his head low to his chest.

Kyungsoo’s heart goes to him this time (it used to go to Sehun’s because the maknae is the innocent one, but now he knows both are actually innocent, after all).

“So you’ve been trawling these days. I see.”

“What? Twarl what?”

“Trawling! The habit to search and look for certain person or thing within a defined area because you know what you want but you just deny it! Haven’t you heard about that word?’

Jongin shrugs. “It sounds like crawling, and I am into math more, language has always been my biggest weakness.”

Kyungsoo pats his back in sympathy. “That’s why it is this hard for you. Since you can’t read what behind the lines.” He takes a deep breath before continue. “You know what, Sehun is an innocent kid at heart, and he’ll stay that way, no matter how much you taint him.” Jongin’s head snaps up and he glares at Kyungsoo. “Kidding, you both tainted each other anyway. But what I am trying to say here is that he does not need any expensive and unique gift, that kid, he always smiles wider when you attach yourself on his back.”

“He hates it!”

“No, he doesn’t. He loves you. If there is anything clear about that poker face boy that would be that.”

“I love him.”

Kyungsoo nods. “So tell him that. He may know it but aren’t we all wanted to hear it sometimes?”

Suddenly his vision blocked by a mess called Jongin.

“Thank you, Hyung! You’re the best roomies anyone could have!”

Kyungsoo snorts. “Like we’ve been rooming any night for the last month, anyway.”

Jongin laughs and half jumping half walking back to Sehun’s room. “Get back to sleep, Hyung!”

The elder glares at his back before sighs deeply. “I am no longer feeling sleepy now.”

 

Sehun feels his bed moves and familiar arms pull him closer. He knows Jongin is finally back. Maybe he can sleep again now.

Jongin was too occupied with whatever thought in his mind to notice that Sehun was up when Jongin left him an hour ago.

Jongin’s body temperature is always too high for him to not to. One thing that makes him always wonders why he never feels the urge to detangle himself from the older whenever Jongin snuggles on his body.

Jongin, meanwhile, just remembers why he always craves the younger’s closeness. Sehun is beautiful, anyone would say. But it is his steady heartbeats, shows him that the younger is healthy and alive, and is his selfish reason to keep Sehun always in his arms. Every minute, whenever Sehun allows.

He recalls Kyungsoo’s strange word. What’s that? Oh yes, Trawling. He trawls, for sure, but not for anything, but for the boy in his arms. He smiles when he finally able to draw the lines of his worries.

“I love you.”

 

Sehun blinks and opens his eyes widely. Did he hear it correctly?. Sehun thinks he has losing his ability to breath. Like he just experiences an out of body moment. But this time it is not his 4D character that is responsible.

Then his brain snaps back into his body when Jongin’s hands entwine his own above his stomach. He looks at their joining hands and wonders how he can reply to such statement (which he is sure that he should not hear it yet). He wants to hear those words so much from Jongin’s lips, but the moment never happens. He knows now that Jongin is just being his old self, a shy little boy who always being insecure, the one that is hiding behind his Kai persona.

Sehun is glad that he still sees that old Jongin from time to time. That’s who he is falling in love with, after all.

“Hyung?”

Sehun braves himself to reply, but all that he hears is Jongin’s steady soft snores. He maneuvers their body so he faces Jongin now. He brushes the bangs over Jongin’s forehead and places a soft kiss on his chin.

“Five more minutes, Sehunnie…”

He hears Jongin mumbles and then tightens the grip on his waist. Sehun giggles and snuggles more into the warmth of Jongin’s chest.

He knows now that Jongin loves him anyway, five more minutes is nothing to compare with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Thrillcraft Series
> 
> Thrillcraft (noun) = any of various types of recreational vehicles, used in exciting or dangerous sports, and capable of high speeds


End file.
